it started with a kiss
by sasuysaku
Summary: Despues de un terremoto,sakuno y su padre se mudan a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, da la casualidad de que estos son los padres del frio y distanciado Ryoma Echizen. No hace mucho este habia rechazado su carta de amor.¿Habra una segunda oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno esta historia ya la habia publicado con otra pareja, pero por algunos problemas la tube que borrar. Pense que seria mejor con esta, ya que en muchas cosas se parecen.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen como tampoco la historia, yo solo la he adaptado a esta pareja^^**

**Bueno, espero que os guste^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

En un instituto de Taiwan, una chica de cabellos trenzados se encontraba parada en medio del puente que conectaba los dos edificios. Miraba en frente, nerviosa, las manos le temblaban. En frente de ella apareció el sujeto que estaba esperando y el que le hacia temblar tanto. Levanto la carta que tenia entre las manos y se quedo en la misma posición. El chico se iba acercando lentamente. La gente iba pasando, montones de estudiantes salían de los edificios para llegar a sus clases. Nadie se fijaba en ella.

El pelinegro ya estaba en frente, pensándose ella que iba a coger la carta que tanto le había costado escribir, cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, pero la volvió a subir a no sentir que se la quitaban. El chico había pasado de largo!! Las mejillas le quemaban, estaba petrificada y aun en la misma posición, se dejo caer al suelo de espaldas, aun con los brazos extendidos y con la carta aun entre sus manos.

El chico se encontraba hablando con otro estudiante, este había venido corriendo con una maqueta de avión, preguntándole problemas para intentar despegarlo o algo. Este no le hacia caso, se había quedado mirando a la morena tendida en el suelo. Se acerco a ello, se agacho a su altura y le dijo con voz fría.

—No tienes, otra cosa mejor que hacer??-se levanto, dejando a una chica de ojos marrones incrédula en el suelo.

Un grupo de estudiantes se acerco a ella, todos susurraban,`` que le pasa??´´``Esta bien??´´

* * *

La morena se encontraba sentada en la barandilla del mismo puente, un grupito de chicas se acercaron a ella.

—A Ryoma, ehh??-decía una de ellas, con tono burlón-Que tonta, y encima de la clase F, piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad con él??

—Mira, ahí tiene una carta-todos intentaron quitársela, haciendo que la chica los persiguiera por todo el puente hasta recuperarla.

Después de la corrida para que no se la quitaran, bajaba por las escaleras. Paso por delante de los anuncios, donde los jóvenes se paraban a ver que novedades habían, cuando ya las pasaba, escucho a una pareja de amigas alagando a Ryoma.

—Es el primero otra vez, que pasada.

—A que si, y encima es apuesto y adinerado-se tapo los oídos y corrió escaleras abajo, un profesor y tres alumnos mas subían una pancarta, ocupaba toda la calle. Corrió hacia ella pero la pancarta se lo impedía, haciéndola retroceder otra vez. La gente de alrededor la miraba raro y no era de extrañarse ya que lo intento varias veces mas. El profesor, alucinado, le paro y le levanto la pancarta para que pudiera pasar.

—Deberías mirar por donde vas, podrías tener un accidente!!

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras y corrió hacia la sala donde se practican los deportes, cogió un muñeco, el mas blandito que había y lo tiro al suelo, ella también hizo lo mismo, acomodando su cabeza en el estomago del maniquí.

Estuvo así como media hora, adormilada, se levanto de golpe al escuchar las voces de sus amigas, cogió rápido el maniquí y lo tiro por algún lado, indecisa hacia donde ir, se tropezó con sus propios pies, se levanto rápidamente y se escondió detrás de una pared.

—Sakura-a-a-a, no te escondas, sal de ahí-dijo una de sus amigas

—Venga-a-a-a-seguían gritando

—No hace falta que gritéis tanto, estoy aquí detrás.

Se acercaron a donde estaba y se pusieron a bromear

—Como se te ocurre hacer eso en medio de todo el instituto??- le dijo Tomoka, esta era una chica extrovertida, alta, pelo castaño, de ojos oscuros.

—Creo que estas loca, A Ryoma Echizen- Nanako ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado, en forma de negación y carraspeo los dientes. Esta era una chica igual o peor de extrovertida que, tiene los ojos de color miel y el pelo de un extraño color azul.—Vaya amigas que tengo- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Tomoka y Nanako, pero antes de atravesarla una cabellera negra se asomo por el marco de la puerta, seguida de una peliroja y pelinegra. Era Momoshiro y sus amigos.

—Yo no entiendo como as podido fijarte en un tío como ese-dijo, apoyando el brazo en un costado de su cabeza. Se lo quedo mirando con una cara de pocos amigos y paso por debajo de su brazo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando Momoshiro desde arriba iba farfullando cosas, como maldiciones o insultos, cuando Tomoka abrió la boca las cosas se complicaron.

—No te preocupes Momo-chan, la ha rechazado.

—¿Rechazado? Como se atreve a rechazar tu preciosa carta, se merece que le pongan en su sitio.

Resoplo y las siguió bajando, sabia que lo que decía no lo iba hacer. Cuando ya estaba en el ultimo escalón, Eiji y Oishi, los mejores amigos de Momoshiro y casi hermanos, le cortaron el paso.

—Sakuno, tu quédate aquí, déjalo en mis manos, ya veras como tendrás una disculpa de ese engreído que oso rechazar tu carta, Eiji, Oishi, vamos a dejarles claro quien manda aquí.

—Si! Debemos demostrarle de donde pertenece-dijo un animado Eiji.

—Hermano mayor…¿debemos hacerlo?-decía indeciso Oishi-No perece una buena idea- pero se callo cuando vio la cara que puso este.

—Si eres un hombre, deberías pelear por tu mujer- grito encolerizado, dejado a todos sordos.

—Pero nosotros no somos los que estamos enamorados de Sakuno-dijo en voz baja Eiji para que no le oyera, pero lamentablemente llego a sus oídos, haciendo que este le mirara mal.

—Somos hermanos??-chantajeo el oji-violeta, haciendo que los otros dos bajaran la cabeza- si somos hermanos, venid conmigo-aparto a Nanako, que esta frente a el y bajo los ultimas escaleras-Vamos…

—Momo, ya basta-arrastro las palabras con cansancio, un poco enfadada de toda esta situación.

La de pelo trenzado se acerco a la barandilla, apoyando los codos en esta, mirando el horizonte. Tomoka y Nanako la acompañaron, intentando animarla.

—Todos dicen que fui demasiado impetuosa-hacia un mohín mientras hablaba y soltó un suspiro- Realmente lo parece- Las otras afirmaron con la cabeza- Un chico…que ni siquiera miraría mi carta de amor- las dos la miraron con pena, pero el repentino cambio de humor, les saco una sonrisa, típico de ella-Que hay de bueno en el??

—Vale, vale-le siguió Tomo-chan-este tipo de chico…que hay de bueno en el??

—Si…-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla la peliazul-solo es apuesto, inteligente y de familia adinerada. Puedes encontrar ese tipo de hombre en cualquier lugar-y en ese mismo momento, los tres chicos se pararon frente de ella, saludándola con cara inocente-vale olvídalo; finge que no dije nada.

* * *

La morena estaba detrás de su pupitre, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, mirando la carta frente a ella.

—_Puedo finalmente sacarlo de mi cabeza??-_pensaba desanimada-_No lo se._

Detrás de ella se sentaba Nanako, que ahora estaba acompañada de Tomoka, con su proyecto de ciencias, a su lado tenia a Oishi, que intentaba tocarlo, ajenos a los pensamientos de la peli marrón.

—_Estar con un genio súper inteligente, como Ryoma Echizen- _seguía pensando-_para mi, que fui clasificada según mis aptitudes y puesta en la ultima clase, es una misión imposible de alcanzar._

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y estuvo un rato así, levanto la cabeza otra vez y la clavo en un punto fijo, metiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos.

—_Sabia que el resultado seria este-_apoyo su barbilla en sus brazos y soltó un suspiro mas para la lista de hoy, por lo menos ha hecho 6 o cinco suspiros en toda la mañana-_Pero realmente me interesa. Desde el día de la ceremonia de ingreso, la primera vez que lo vi, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima._

:::::Flash back::::

Una chica de mirada rojiza, miraba a todos lados del gran salón, iba vestida con el uniforme del instituto, tenia el pelo amarrado en un moño alto. Era la ceremonia de ingreso y estaba muy nerviosa. Por los altavoces se escucha la voz de un hombre, anunciando el principio de la ceremonia.

—El discurso de ingreso. Ryoma Echizen, el nuevo compañero de la clase A, dará comienzo el discurso.

—Si, es el-gritaban un grupo de niñas, emocionadas.

Se giro para ver al chico por el que tanto fritaban y me quede sin aire. Era hermoso. Era de pelo negro con reflejos verdosos, de cuerpo atlético, las facciones de su cara eran perfectas. Parecía un dios caído del cielo.

Con un grácil movimiento, se levanto de sus sitio y con pasos decididos de planto frente a todos los estudiantes. No se le notaba nervioso, es mas, estaba tranquilo, cuando hablo pensó que se iba a desmallar, _-tiene la voz mas sexy que he escuchado en mi vida-._La voz de Tomoka la izo sacar de su lindo sueño, donde ella y el cabalgaban juntos por un lindo pasto donde había un montón de bonitas flores, de todos los colores.

—He oído hablar de él-dijo acercándose a nosotras, hablando en voz baja para que no nos regañaran.-Creo que su JQ es de…200!

—Es un monstruo…-susurro sorprendida-…200?

Las tres dirigieron si mirada hacia el cuando comenzó ha hablar:

—Director, profesores, alumnos, hoy estoy muy emocionado-hizo una pausa para coger aire y volvió a hablar- Un grupo de nuevos compañeros han venido aquí…al Instituto de Feng Guang, donde excepcionales profesores…-Sakuno estaba embobada, lo miraba con la boca abierta y con los ojos entrecerrados, todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta, solo estaban él y ella-…y estudiantes, componen esta buena escuela. Asi…

—Wow… es impresionante. Memorizo el discurso entero tan fácilmente…-miro la tranquilidad con la que hablaba- Y esta tan confiado…y tan… magnifico- en ese mismo instante el profesor, que era su tutor, pasaba por detrás de ella, pero se paro cuando la vio tan concentrada en el discurso.

Cuando acabo todos le aplaudieron, este les dirigió una sonrisa a todos en forma de agradecimiento, el director lo felicitaba con un apretón de manos.

—_Si estuviéramos en la misma clase…-_pensó, ahora el profesor se preocupaba mas- _apuesto a que podríamos ser buenos amigos.-_El tutor ahora miraba a las tres, pero la inesperado grito de Sakuno hizo que diera un pequeño saltito-Bien!!, estoy decidida!- los de alrededor se la quedaron mirando raro-Entrare en la clase A el próximo año y me convertiré en su compañera. Seremos grandes, grandes amigos-siguió hablando sin percatarse de todas las miradas que estaban sobre ella.

—Es imposible…-le corto el rollo Nanako-…estas hablando de la clase A.

—Es mas difícil entrar en la clase A que ser aceptados en la universidad. Deja de soñar despierta-esas palabras no le desanimaron para nada.

—Aunque no lo consiga en el ultimo año, aun tengo una oportunidad en el tercer año-dijo, con cara de mujer mayor y con la cabeza bien en alta-Tengo la sensación de que seremos grandes amigos-El profesor aun seguía ahí, en la misma posición y pasando la mirada de chica en chica.

::::Fin flash back:::::

—Mi deseo…-dijo desanimada-es mas complicado que los sueños-estaba parada en medio de la plaza que estaba entre medio de los dos edificios. Poco después estaba repleta de gente.

* * *

La morena y sus amigas, seguidas por el pelinegro y sus dos amigos, bajaban las escaleras.

—Sakuno…-le pregunto una animada Tomoka-has decorado ya tu nueva casa?? Entonces podremos ir.

—Cuando este libre, celebrémoslo en tu nueva casa-le cogió del brazo y dio pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—Claro que si Nanako-le contesto Tomoka, ya que Sakuno no lo hizo.

—Si, Sakuno-chan, vamos a celebrarlo todos en tu nuevo hogar.-le animo Momoshiro.

—Mejor no-su voz se notaba triste y no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes- Mi casa es realmente fea. Mi papa hace todo el mismo. Hasta las sillas, las ha hecho con madera que recogió cerca del rio.

—Wow, muy impresionante-fingio Nanako, mirando a todos, para que le siguieran el juego.

—Si, Sakuno-chan, no deberías decir eso. Tu papa se encarga de todo el mismo. Eso es muy masculino.

—Pero yo deseo vivir en una casa de estilo europeo-dijo desganada la chica trenzada- y el interior tendrá hermosas cortinas blancas con encajes.

—Sakuno-chan…-Momoshiro se coloco en frente de ella, cogiéndola con los brazos-no te preocupes. Tu solo tienes que casarte conmigo; te prometo que te daré tu casa de ensueño.

—Sakuno-chan vive con su papa- le recordó Nanako-si se casa, que haría con su papa??quien cuidaría de el??

—Eso no es un problema-le respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a la de ojos rojizos-si nos casamos, el papa de Sakuno será de mi familia. Le llamaré ``papa´´-le cogió de las manos y se las acerco al pecho.

—Hermano mayor!!- le reprocho Oishi-si te conviertes en su familia, estará bien?? Tu viejo padre solo te tiene a ti como hijo.

—Parar de hablar tonterías.

Justamente pasaba Ryoma caminando con un compañero frente a ellos, cuando Sakuno le vio se escondió detrás de la su amiga Tomoka, intentando esconderse, las dos se apegaron para ver de que se escondía. El pelinegro se paro enfrente de ellos, mirándola, su compañero hizo lo mismo, cuando este se dio cuenta de a quien escondían hablo en tono burlón.

—Ryoma, es la chica de esta mañana.

—Vámonos-y volvió a reanudar la marcha.

—Ryoma-le pararon el peli violeta y los otros, parándose frente a el-Detente!

—Quédate quieto-dijo Eiji, casi rozándolo, invadiendo su espacio personal.-Cuando Momoshiro se dio cuenta, le dio una palmada y lo envió para atrás. Las chicas se movían lentamente para verlos en un ángulo mejor.

—Ryoma Echizen, que estabas mirando fijamente??- le pregunto desafiante-No pienses que porque eres de la clase A puedes menospreciar a la clase F.- Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sakuno y continuo hablando-Por que ni siquiera le echaste una mirada a la carta de amor de Sakuno??- el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada a esta, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de él, escondió su cara detrás de la morena- Al menos deberías ser mas humano, deberías tener un poco mas de compasión.

Sakuno veía la escena desde la espalda de su mejor amiga.

—Habla!-le señalo con el dedo, pero esta ya había pasado por su lado, ignorándolo-Ryoma Echizen, habla!!

—Hermano mayor…-le intentaba tranquilizar.

—porque?? Debes darme un motivo-siguió insistiendo, estirándole de la mochila.

—Para ya- le intentaba separar de el, pero ahora lo estaba agarrando de la camisa, hacia mucha fuerza asi que le arrastraba hacia atrás, ahogándole.

—Por que!! Por que no miraste la carta de amor de Sakuno??-grito eufórico el oji violeta. Las chicas intentaban separarlos, metiéndose por el medio- Eres de carne y hueso?? Porque!! Dime!

—Yo… -hablo por fin, de espalda a ellos, Sakuno estaba detrás de este-odio a las mujeres sin cerebro.-Y dicho esto se fue.

—Que has dicho!!??- se escuchaba a Momoshiro, que forcejeaba aun mas para darle su merecido, pero esto la peli rosa no lo oía.

_Odio a las mujeres sin cerebro_, sentía esa frase en su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez. Sentía algo dentro de ella que se rompía.

—No-o-o, soltadme!!

* * *

La morena se encontraba desempaquetando sus cosas, estaba en su habitación, era pequeña para todas las cosas que tenia, pero ella no se quejaba, su familia no era muy rica, pero tampoco era pobre.

—_Aunque estoy enfadada, que puedo hacer?? Ryoma Echizen y yo…- _tiraba las cosas de cualquier manera, no estaba muy presente, aun revivía lo que horas después había pasado en el patio del instituto-_nunca estuvimos en el mismo mundo-_desempaqueto un marco y lo dejo en la estantería, pero lo dejo tan mal que se cayo al suelo. Justamente entra su padre.

—Sakuno, que estas haciendo??-pregunto su padre al ver que estaba tan distraída, al ver que no le contestaba siguió hablando-bien… -espera aquí, no te muevas, no muevas tus pies.-al ver que esta no le hacia caso, se agacho a su altura y se la quedo mirando-en que esta pensando tu cerebro?? Siempre pareces tan distraída cuando haces otras cosas… Esta bien, esta bien- se rindió cuando se percato de que le seguía sin hacer caso.

Cuando vio que aun había cosas en el suelo, paseo la mirada y cogió la lámpara.

—Ten; no pongas la lámpara en el suelo, en que estas pensando??- le volvió a preguntar-has estado muy torpe y olvidadiza. Estas dos cajas tienen tu nombre, pero las pusiste en la habitación de papa.

—Lo siento-parecía que lo dijera por obligación.

—Pequeña Sakuno, estas demasiado cansada- dijo Inoue, este ya era un hombre mayor, tenia un gran bigote bajo su nariz, era bajito y un poco regordete, pero muy buena persona.

—No-dijo secamente

—Toma un descanso si estas agotada- y le acaricio el pelo.-Recoge esos pedazos de cristal después. No los pises, vale??. Ten cuidado.

Después de arreglarla un poco y recoger los cristales, se quedo pensando un poco mas.

Abajo, en el comedor, estaba su padre. Montando un taburete, estaba clavando los clavos y cuando termino se levanto y revolvió entre las cajas que le correspondía, encontrándose con un marco, este había fotos.

—Esposa mía…-empezó, limpiando cualquier rastro de polvo que hubiera-… siento haberte dejado sola ahí todo este tiempo. No me he olvidado de ti.

Se levanto del suelo con el marco aun en sus manos y lo paseo por toda la casa.

—Puedes ver?? Tenemos una nueva casa-dijo maravillado- Es nuestra!! Recuerdas??-dijo poniéndose nostálgico-Nuestro plan… nuestro plan en la vida era tener un hogar. Lo he conseguido! Después de sufrir después de tantos años. Lo he conseguido!-callo cuando vio a su hija bajar del piso superior-Te gusta esta casa? Ven a visitarnos con frecuencia-lo giro y se lo quedo mirando por segundos, después lo abrazo-Sakuno te necesita-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo también te necesito.

La peli-marrón veía todo esto desde la puerta de las escaleras, cuando veía que su padre estaba llorando camino hacia el con una caja en las manos y le dijo con voz comprensiva.

—Papa, estas pensando otra en mama??

—No, estoy bien. Papa solo esta limpiando las fotos de tu mama. Solo he pensado que le contaría sobre nuestro nuevo hogar.-La chica saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a su padre-Que es eso?? Estoy bien.

—Bien, estas bien, solo suénate la nariz.

Lo cogió a regañadientes y se lo llevo a la nariz, sonándosela fuertemente.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios pliss T___T**

**asi vere si continuarla o no^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa a todos, tanto tiempo sin actualizar ninguna de mis historias, y me decante por esta ya que el dorama de esta es la mas reciente que vi xDD **

**Espero que os guste este capi^^**

**Bueno y ahora voy a contestar a algunas de las preguntas y sugerecias^^**

**: me alegra que te guste el fic^^**

**Ryosakulovers: Bueno aqui tienes el capitulo, yo creo que no mejoraron, pero tranquila jiji, se mejoraran, eso creo XDD también empeoraran, pero tendran su final feliz, como todos XDD**

**Tormenta oscura: si verdad? esque no sabia como hacer para que se pareciera y pos la puse igual al drama, me enkanto!! jaja ya lo vi 2 veces xDD y no me canso u_u si, a partir de ahora lo hare a mi manera, gracias por el consejo, intentare seguirlo^^ ya se que Momo no pega con su papel, pero es que si pongo a Eiji no se que pareja ponerle, ademas me encanta como le queda^^ gracias por la sugerencia :D**

**Hinata-Sakuno: enserio? y por que no lo hiciste? seguro que te hubiera quedado mejor que la mia u_uU jjiji yo tampoco e visto el anime XDD nose me gusta mas en personajes reales porque no hay tanta ficcion, bueno en el dorama un poco xDD ademas de que no me podia perder a Joe cheng (baba) xDD, si en este capitulo la ecambiado un poco la historia, aunque sige igual, pero es que me encanta jiji**

**Bueno hasta aqui llegue, uff me canse de escribir, ahora solo falta que la lean ^^**

**Capitulo 2:**

Dejaron todo tal y como estaba cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sakuno corrió a abrirla, encontrándose con unas cajas bien adornadas al otro lado.

—Pero que…?-exclamo la morena, detrás de los grandes portales salieron sus dos mejores amigas, acompañados por un sonriente pelinegro.

—Sakuno-cha-a-an, hola!!-saludo fuertemente el pelinegro, la cogió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, hasta dejarla sin aire.

—Momo, suéltala, no ves que la vas a matar antes de casaros?

Cuando este se dio cuenta la solto rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la entrada. De esta salió su padre, con una balleta, preguntando quien era, al ver a sus amigas, las invito pasar, se dieron todos dos besos, menos Momo.

—Encantado de verte, papa- decía un alegre ojivioleta, le cogió de la manos y le dio un abrazo de ``hombres´´ todo sentimental.

—Papa??-pregunto mirando a su hija, esta negaba con la cabeza y le daba pequeños golpes a las manos de Momo para que soltara las de su padre.

—No lo sabia??-cogió a Sakuno y se la apego a el, abrazándola por los hombros-Sakuno y yo somos novios, la mejor pareja de la escuela-dijo todo orgulloso.

El padre, incrédulo, miro a su hija y le dijo:

—Es eso verdad?

—Claro que no, papa-se deshizo del agarre y los invito a todos a entrar.

Ya dentro, Sakuno les enseño el piso de abajo, las chicas le decían que su casa era muy bonita y acogedora.

Se sentaron alrededor de la meso pequeña, Sakuno y las demás todas juntas en el sofá, su padre se quedo de pie mientras que Momo se sentó en el taburete pequeño, antes de acomodarse completamente en esta, la silla se hundió, cayandose de culo en el suelo.

—Oh, lo siento papa-dijo, levantándose rápidamente y recogiendo las partes de la silla.

—No me llames papa, estas bien?-pregunto, ayudándolo. –Dejalo, ya lo recojo yo- le quito lo que tenia en las manos y se lo llevo a una esquina de la casa para arreglarla.

—Deja que le ayude-

Las chicas, que estaban al otro lado, miraban por toda la casa.

—Sakuno, de verdad que tu casa es una monada-comentaba la de coletas.

—Eh! Enséñanos tu habitación, donde esta?-decia la otra, emocionada.

—En el piso de arriba.

* * *

Las tres chicas se encontraban tomando el té, Sakuno lo servia desde su escritorio, mientras que las otras dos, desde la cama, se reian por la estupideces que decía su amiga.

—Parecemos tres mujeres casadas tomando el te, mientras que nuestros maridos trabajan-se reia una, inclinando la taza para que la de trenzas le sirva un poco mas.

—Aquí tiene, -hacia gestos raros, intentando imitar a la nobleza cuando sirven el te en las terrazas de grandes casas.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo…

—Yo creo que deberíamos poner una pata mas en el medio-decia el pelinegro, sentándose cuidadosamente en el taburete recién arreglado- Papa, aun cojea.-Este recibió una colleja por parte del otro.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames papa le saco de la silla-Como quieres poner otra pata mas-se sento-ves, esta perfecta, no cojea.

—Pero…-

La casa comenzó a temblar, las cosas de la paredes caian y caian, rompiéndose al impactar contra el suela.

—Papa-gritaba Sakuno desde el piso de arriba, estas bajaban torpemente por la escaleras, intentando aguantarse por las paredes- que pasa??!!

Las estanterías caian como moscas, toda la casa quedo en caos, el padre les hizo señas para que salieran de ahí. Momo era el único que aun estaba dentro, escondido en la esquina de antes, acurrucado.

—Momo- les llamaron, pero este estaba tan asustado, que no escuchaba a nadie.

El padre de Sakuno cruzo el comedor y lo agarro como pudo, ya que este no se sostenía en pie, y los años para el, no pasan en vano.

—Vamos chico- se lo llevo hasta la entrada, ya ahí todos salieron torpemente por el portal de la puerta.- Estais todos bien?

—Si-dijeron todos con la respiración entrecortada.

Justo después de contestar, la casa se derrumbo, haciéndose añicos, todos quedaron impactados, y muy sorprendidos.

—Papa-llamo a su padre-porque nuestra casa es la única que se a caído??- le pregunto, al ver que las demás casas estaban intactas.

La gente empezaba a acumularse alrededor de ellos, todos con un móvil o cámara para grabar lo que había pasado.

—Nuestras cosas…-gimió Sakuno-Papa!! Mama aun sigue ahí!!-grito toda alarmada, corriendo como loca a los escombros, apartándolos para encontrar lo perdido.

Desde un lugar mas alejado de ahí una pareja miraba la televisión.

—Cariño, ese no es…??-dejo la pregunta el aire, señalando

—Si, si que lo es.

* * *

Volviendo a la situación de antes.

—… estamos aquí para conocer la causa del terrible derrumbamiento de esta casa, como podemos ver, ya no queda nada de ella…-explicaba la reportera, llevando un micro en sus manos y a su fiel calmar, que transmitía la horrible escena que se estaba viviendo.

Sakuno y su padre seguían removiendo escombros para encontrar el cuadro de su difunta madre y mujer. La reportera se acerco a ellos y les grabaron con la cámara.

—Perdonen, que están buscando??

—A mi madre-dijo entre sollozos Sakuno.

—Como?? Aun hay gente debajo de aquí?- exclamo la reportera, enfocando toda la basura que había por ahí.

—No lo entiende- espeto su padre- no es humana.

—Un fantasma?-salto uno de los que había cerca de ahí.

—Mi madre nos dejo hace tiempo-contaba la ojirojiza, mientras su padre seguía buscando.

—Lo encontré!!-grito su padre, alzándolo.

Esta se acerco corriendo a su lado para ver que no le había pasado nada.

—Me han llegado informes de que el terremoto era de nivel 2.

—Nivel 2??-cuchicheaba la gente de alrededor.

—Yo ni lo he notado-susurraba una anciana.

* * *

Inoue seguía buscando cosas de valor o medio decentes por los escombros, la misma pareja que había visto el desastre en la tele, preguntaba a los vecinos o a los vagabundos por el.

—Lo encontré-exclamo un eufórico hombre, saliendo del lugar de donde estaba, se volvió a agachar y cogió el cuadro que tenia a su lado.

—Inoue?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad-eres tu?

Este se giro para ver quien preguntaba por el, pero fue tanta la sorpresa, que lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

—Nanjiroh!!- se abrazaron por largo tiempo, ignorando a la mujer que esperaba al lado.

—Me alegro de verte, Inoue-salto una emocionada mujer.

—Rinko!! Cuanto tiempo- las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

—Hace que no nos vemos desde la secundaria-comento el hombre.

—Lamento que nos tengamos que reencontrar en una situación como esta- se lamento Inoue- pero bueno, que tal os va? Hace mucho que no os veo!! Aun me acuerdo cuando os conocisteis.

—Si no llega a ser por ti no la hubiera conocido-sonrio el otro.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, jeje- sonrio un poco, recordó como años atrás esta pareja vivía su romance. -Ahh, que tiempos aquellos- suspiro.

—Que tal si vamos a tomar algo y nos ponemos al corriente de todo este tiempo-grito Rinko, juntando las manos y con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Sakuno subía las escaleras del instituto con pesadez, se habían quedado sin casa, sin ningún sitio en donde dormir, que harian ahora?? No tenían ninguna familia que les pudieran ayudar, esas eran de las algunas preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

—Sakuno-o-o-o!!-gritaban sus amigas acercándose velozmente hacia ellas.

—Hola-dijo con desgano la de trenzas, y volvieron a subir las pesadas escaleras.

Mientras las subían, la gente se la quedaba miran y susurraban cosas: ``mira, esa no es Sakuno? La que se ha quedado sin casa??´´, ``si, pobrecita´´, le señalaban con el dedo y se tapaban la boca en forma de pena.

Al cabo de unos minutas, ya veias a las tres chicas corriendo por todo el establecimiento seguidas por casi todo el colegio, corrían y corrían, pero cuanto mas lo hacían, mas se incrementaban las personas, hasta que por fin consiguieron despistarlos. Salieron de detrás de un arbusto, tapadas de arriba abajo, llevaban mascarillas y unas gorras para taparse la cara, intentando pasar ``inadvertidas´´.

Caminaron hasta la plaza central, donde un grupo de estudiantes rodeaban a Momo, este estaba subido a una fuente, junto con sus fieles amigos, estaban anunciando algo, pero no lo oian, asi que se acercaron.

—Sean solidarios y ayuden a esta pobre familia que se a quedado sin hogar, ayuden a la familia Ryusaki-gritaba a través de un altavoz Momo.

Sakuno, cuando vio esto, intento colarse entre la multitud de gente y desaparecer de ahí, pero no valio la pena porque el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que esta estaba ahí.

—Sakuno-o-o-bajo de ahí y la arrastro hasta colocarla en medio-Sakuno- le llamo, le quito la gorra y le bajo la mascarilla, esta se la coloco otra vez en los ojos para ``esconderse´´, se la volvió a quitar.

—Momo, que haces?-hablo en voz baja para que nadie le oyera

—Ayudarte, mira cuento dinero hemos conseguido- y le enseño un tarro llenos de billetes y pequeñas monedas.

—Para ya- se lo quito, lo abrió y saco todo lo que había dentro.

—Jefe!-grito Eiji, este tenia sostenido de la camisa a un niño de un año inferior a ellos-este de aquí no quiere ser solidario con Sakuno-chan.

El ojiviolata bajo de un salto y se coloco delante de este.

—Como que no quiere ayudar a Sakuno? Eres buena persona?- acerco su cara a la de el, lo cogió del cuello de su camisa-venga deja algo, seguro que por estar unos cuantos días sin almuerzo no te vas a morir.

—Esta bien- y saco unas monedas.

—Mirad, por ahí viene Ryoma-salto una de las estudiantes, inmediatamente todos se giraron para posar sus miradas sobre el. Este venia caminando tranquilamente, ignorando todo el escándalo que había a su alrededor.

—Ryoma Echizen- le paro Momo cuando veía que este pasaba de ellos, se puso delante de el y le extendió el tarro con el dinero- venga, deja algo.

Sakuno, al ver que tenia intenciones de meter un billete se acerco corriendo, cogió el dinero y lo tiro al suelo.

—Deja de burlarte de mi!- le grito enfadada. Ryoma acorto las distancias que tenían y le dijo al oído.

—Como quieras, pero yo no soy el que esta pidiendo dinero.-y con eso se alejo de ellos.

Al ver que ya estaba suficiente lejos, dio dos pasos hacia delante y grito.

—Deja de subestimar a la gente!!

—Si, deja de subestimarla-le acompaño Momo en sus gritos. -Sakuno, mira cuanto dinero hemos conseguido-y movió el tarro en frente de ella.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hos guste, acepto cualquier tipo de consejo, sugerencias de todo menos insultos, ya se que no escribo muy bien asi que no hace falta que me lo recordeis de esa manera^^**

**Dejen comentarios pliss^^**

**Por cierto, intentare subir la cont de mis otras historias jiji pero como hay muchas no se cual continuar jaja**

**Cuidense^^**

**Att... SasuySaku**


End file.
